Family Xmas
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Omegaverse light. ParentLock. Navidad en familia, aunque es probable que los Moran no esperaran celebrar las fiestas en casa de los Holmes.


**FAMILY CHRISTMAS.**

Este fanfic forma parte de la actividad navideña "Pide un deseo" del Foro I am sherlocked.

_Para __**Lenayuri**__, Feliz Navidad querida, espero que hayas tenido un día excelente y que los buenos deseos se extienda para todo el año, te mando un gran abrazo y espero que este regalo, sea de tu agrado._

_Basado en el prompt solicitado por Lena: Navidad en familia._

Advertencia: Este fic es un Omegaverso light, porque es navideño, la relación alfa-omega es de respeto, por lo menos en las familias que menciono. Si no les gusta leer omegaverso porque se les hace agresivo, raro, feo, etc; no lo lean, pero debo decir que me salió lo más fluff que puedo escribir.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, todos son del dominio público porque la obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle lo es, así que esta es una obra original mía completamente legal, sin embargo no está escrita con fines de lucro si no para el entrenamiento de quien la lea. Saludos.

* * *

><p>-¡Feliz Navidad!<p>

Con eso la profesora dio por terminada la clase, recogió sus cosas mientras los alumnos hacían lo mismo y salían alegremente por la puerta del salón. Se intercambiaron montones de abrazos y felicitaciones y presenció la entrega de pequeños regalos y expresiones de alegría. Pero la Navidad no era eso, no era alegría y buena voluntad y la olvidada celebración del nacimiento de uno de tantos profetas que han poblado el mundo, nacimiento que astronómicamente se puede situar en septiembre; claro, eso a nadie le interesa, sólo a él y su obsesión por el detalle.

Aunque claro, la culpa la tenían sus padres, nadie más. Desde pequeño las cosas en su hogar habían sido todo menos normales, obviamente, su familia no era tradicional, no tenía tíos, tías, primos o abuelos, eran nada más sus padres y era todo. Lo cual podría haber sido adecuado, no todas las familias eran extensas, pero la escasez de familiares era por otras razones, unas muy escabrosas podría agregar. La verdad es que cuando tuvo edad para preguntar se arrepintió de hacerlo.

-¿Abuelos? –dijo su papá cuando escuchó la pregunta. En ese tiempo tenía cinco años y habían estado hablando de la familia en su escuela, tenía que llevar una fotografía de la misma como tarea y no había encontrado nada más de que ellos tres. Hasta ese momento no lo había causado problema, pero sus compañeros hablaban de cosas como "el fin de semana con abuelita" o "el perro de mi prima".- No querido, no tenemos de esos, me deshice de mis padres cuando entré a la adolescencia, eran molestos por decir lo menos.

-Jim –se escuchó la voz de su padre desde la cocina, no tenía que decir nada más, el tono había sido más que suficiente para expresar que sugería que hablara con precaución, pero su papá no se inmutó, para nada, es más, hasta sonrió de esa manera que hasta la fecha le produce escalofríos.

-Perdón querido, ¿te asusté? –su papá lo tomó en brazos, aun era pequeño y le gustaba que lo cargaran, se abrazó a su cuello y se sintió querido y protegido. Podía decir cosas raras, cosas que no escuchaba de nadie más, pero quería mucho a su papá, demasiado, y al estar entre sus brazos lo hacía sentir feliz.

-¿Te vas a deshacer de mi algún día papá?

Sintió que lo abrazaba con más fuerza y supo que no, que jamás pasaría algo así de horrible, aunque la información de que su papá se había "deshecho" de sus abuelos era algo extraño, demasiado intenso como para olvidarlo. Y no lo hizo, por lo mismo, no era raro que las vacaciones familiares fueran diferentes al del resto de sus compañeros y qué decir de la temporada de fiestas. Sobre todo la Navidad.

El primer regalo de Navidad que no fue un juguete vino de parte de su padre, tenía siete años y adoraba el del año anterior, una consola de videojuegos, la que recién había salido al mercado y que todo mundo quería. Había pasado más de dos días jugando hasta que colapsó en el sillón. Cualquier padre hubiera pensando que aquello era horrible, que los niños no debían hacer ese tipo de cosas porque era malo para su salud. Sin embargo, su padre le había regalado todos los juegos bélicos y de estrategia que pudo y si olvidaba ir a la escuela por estar jugando, para él no pasaba nada, de hecho, lo recompensaba por ello.

De todos modos ese fue el último año que fue a la escuela porque comenzaron a mudarse mucho.

Pero a los siete años recibió su obsequio por parte de Santa Claus (aunque sabía que no existía, su papá le había informado del asunto, porque no era bueno tener ese tipo de expectativas y vivir de mentiras) en una caja muy pesada que al abrirla contenía un arma de color negro, una como la de los videojuegos pero real. Parte del regalo consistía en que le enseñó a usarla, sus vacaciones navideñas fueron al lado de su padre en el crudo invierno de Rusia, casi muriendo de congelación.

En esa ocasión le disparo a animales diversos, como práctica, aunque al final quién perdió la vida fue una especie de mafioso que había tratado de timar a su papá. Y nadie timaba a su papá y en caso de ser tan estúpido como para tratar de hacerlo, el que se encargaba era su padre.

-¿Es malo matar padre? –le preguntó un poco adormilado en el jet de regreso a casa.

-Sí, es malo –respondió mientras acariciaba su cabello con amor.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

-Porque de otra manera quién terminaría muerto sería tu papá –dijo y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño niño y de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Y eso jamás lo podría permitir.

Por lo tanto, haciendo un resumen de las irregularidades de su vida, podía decir que era hijo de un matrimonio entre dos hombres, aunque un alfa y un omega, no era nada normal. La selección natural le dio a los omegas masculinos un callejón sin salida, llevaban las de perder y ahora son muy raros, siendo que los omegas femeninos parecen mucho más adaptados para todas sus funciones. Y son dóciles, son pequeñas, son adorables. Los alfas jamás dudan en escoger una linda omega.

Aunque eso podría haber sido lo más normal de todo. En sí, era lo más normal de todo. Sus padres no tenían familia, no la querían, había sido complicado para ellos aceptar que se necesitaban uno al otro, que un alfa alto y deseable quería proteger al pequeño omega. Porque no era así, su papá no necesitaba protección aunque tomaba multitud de riesgos, como la clase de negocios que elegía, la gente con la que se relacionaba.

Y su papá había tomado una tonelada de supresores toda su vida, cuando los dejó resultó que se embarazó en su primer celo. Había sido extraño, nada esperando, se suponía que había quedado con una infertilidad por tanto medicamento y ellos sólo estaban probando, un experimento y nada más. Pensaron en abortarlo, porque su vida no permitía un bebé, porque sería peligroso, su papá ya había tenido que fingir su muerte en dos ocasiones y ahora, en esas condiciones, sería vulnerable.

No lo hicieron, obviamente, porque cuando el olor del omega cambió, se volvió intenso como la sangre y la pólvora, supieron que su bebé sería lo más maravilloso que pudieran obtener de sus locas e insensatas vidas.

El decir que sus padres se dedican a actividades ilegales es decir poco, la verdad, una que nadie escucharía de su boca, era que ellos eran el crimen en la mayor parte de Europa. Desde los seis años había vivido de un lado para otro, mudándose como parte de su rutina. Era algo que debía de ser así, jamás lo cuestionó, después de todo el hogar era donde su padre y su papá estuvieran, donde los pudiera abrazar al terminar el día o por lo menos, al terminar la semana. Aunque a veces no los podía abrazar hasta después de un mes o más.

Estaba viviendo una de esas ocasiones. Justo ahora, al cumplir quince años, dos años después de haberse presentado como un omega, uno muy tardío según lo que decía su papá, estaba solo y sin tener la más mínima idea de si sus padres estaban bien. Las cuentas de banco estaban a su nombre, si cualquier cosa les pasaba a ellos, él tenía dinero suficiente para vivir con comodidad durante por lo menos trescientos años. Eso no le preocupaba. Hubiera querido poder comunicarse con ellos, una llamada, un mensaje o una foto le habrían bastado para tranquilizarse.

Pero no tenía nada, era ya el cuarto mes sin saber nada.

Había tomado decisiones solo. Como la escuela en la que se había matriculado para ese año, después de todo no tenía otra cosa que hacer y creía recordar que tener compañeros de clase tenía cierto atractivo. Tuvo que contratar a un representante legal para poder hacer los trámites y que nadie se sorprendiera por la ausencia de sus padres. Pero valía la pena, demasiado. Esa escuela, ese lugar común y corriente en el centro de Londres era todo menos eso, era un lugar extraordinario.

Todo por la presencia de dos personas, las cuales había conocido el primer día de clases, justo cuando moría del aburrimiento por el tipo de lecciones que daban ahí. La primera de esas personas entró tarde a la clase, pero parecía algo normal para él porque nadie se sorprendió por eso. Era maravilloso y casi salta de alegría al darse cuenta de que era un alfa, uno muy atractivo e inteligente, lo supo en cuanto lo vio. Lo de menos era su cabello negro o su blanca piel, aunque los ojos azules lo dejaron hipnotizado un buen rato.

-Hamish –dijo a manera de presentación, claro, para ese momento se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan perdido en su observación que pasó por alto el hecho de que ese inverosímil alfa había ido a sentarse a su lado. Por fortuna desde el primer instante en que sus hormonas lo habían identificado como omega, su papá le había dado supresores, unos muy fuertes, su propia creación. Para los ojos del mundo él era un beta y daba gracias por eso, de otra manera aquel momento habría sido embarazoso o algo peor.

-Adrien –respondió con un hilo de voz, el alfa lo tenía hechizado, si, era eso. Aunque ahora entendía mucha de la dinámica entre sus padres, si alguna vez habían querido negarse al a fuerza de su propio cuerpo tratando de reclamar a su pareja, deben haber vivido un infierno. Aun a pesar de todas las pastillas y químicos que daban vueltas en su sangre, había algo muy adentro de él que estaba gritando y que le decía que saltara sobre el alfa y lo besara hasta excitarlo lo suficiente para permitir que lo penetrara.

Muy bien, el pensamiento era algo extraño, nunca antes se había sentido así y ahora no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Sólo quedaba prestar atención a la clase e ignorar todo lo demás.

La siguiente clase se tomaba en el segundo piso y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aquel maravilloso alfa había desaparecido. Suspiró pero pensó que era lo mejor, un compañero de clases y nada más, de todos modos no podía ni siquiera asegurar cuánto tiempo más tendría en aquella vida mundana. Tal vez mañana aparecieran sus padres y todo volvería a la normalidad. Aunque eso no lo salvó de lo que sucedió en la segunda hora de clases, donde su existencia volvió a ponerse de cabeza.

Esta vez entró el último al salón, porque le había costado averiguar cuál era el que le correspondía al estar mal identificados. Así que no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en nada y el profesor tan sólo le indicó que se sentara en el único lugar vacío, al lado de un alfa que le dedicó una mirada cargada de amabilidad. Para cuando logró tomar asiento su corazón latía con fuerza, realmente ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de sentirse enamorado a primera vista dos veces en las últimas dos horas?

Pero es que este alfa era bello, su cabello era café pero con tonos rojizos, tenía pecas y unos ojos color chocolate demasiado preciosos como para ser ignorados. Y al sonreír, era como si el significado de la belleza de definiera por primera vez para él.

-Tobias –le dijo a manera de presentación y le tendió la mano amistosamente.

-Adrien –respondió cuando su lengua por fin decidió que era tiempo de conectarse con su cerebro y articular palabras.

-Es un placer Adrien –sostuvo su mano con firmeza y no hizo ningún intento por soltarla después de que pasaron tres segundos, lo cual era bastante extraño, aunque no iba a quejarse de eso, era muy agradable y le proporcionaba una sensación de tranquilidad difícil de definir. – Hueles muy bien para ser un beta.

Dicho esto miró con suma atención al frente, no volteó su cabeza en toda la clase y él agradeció por eso, porque de otra manera lo habría visto temblar y sonrojarse de una manera innegable. Lo había olido, y su papá aseguraba que era imposible, que los supresores ocultaban su olor a tal grado que todos pensarían que era un beta y que eso le abriría un mundo de posibilidades que como omega le estarían prohibidas. Como el simple hecho de ir a esa escuela.

Siendo un omega habría sido imposible, la educación para ellos se realizaba o en la casa o en academias especiales donde se les educaba sobre materias importantes como "la biología del celo" o "diez maneras de complacer a tu alfa". Su papá enfurecía cuando alguien mencionaba esos lugares y maldecía el hecho de ser un omega, hasta que recordaba que la única razón por la cual tenía un hijo era precisamente por eso.

Tobias desapareció de la misma manera que lo hizo Hamish y sus siguientes clases probaron ser igual de aburridas, sin embargo estaba bien, no esperaba que en un lugar así le enseñaran algo más de lo que su papá le había enseñado. Su papá era un genio, sabía de todo y su conocimiento parecía no tener fin. Por el otro lado, su padre tenía una inteligencia superior donde era necesario y le había enseñado a ser autosuficiente y a defenderse, como un omega jamás se defendía.

La última clase era laboratorio de química y fue asignado a un equipo que nada más tenía dos personas, estuvo a punto de decir algo sobre ese hecho cuando otras dos personas entraron y se dirigieron a su mesa. Prácticamente iban corriendo y la profesa los miró con reprobación porque no era seguro correr cerca de sustancias peligrosas. Esas dos personas probarían ser su perdición.

-Hola Adrien –dijo el siempre sonriente Tobias y de inmediato tomó su mano como si saludarse así cada vez que se volvían a ver fuera algo normal.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó con cierta agresividad Hamish al ver la familiaridad de su contacto.

-Está en literatura conmigo –respondió Tobias.

-Y en inglés conmigo, por lo tanto lo conocí primero –las palabras de Hamish eran típicas de un alfa, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. Su papá se habría molestado de haberlo visto, le habría dicho que él no crío un omega en busca de su alfa, que eso no era no era a lo que debería aspirar. Pero tener a dos alfas mirándose agresivamente porque había conocido primero a uno que al otro era de lo más divertido. Y pensar que lo estaban haciendo por un beta, de haber sabido que era un omega ya estarían llegando a los golpes, mordidas y demás.

Cuatro meses después de conocerlos y en el último día de clases, justo cuando bajaba por las escaleras para tomar el camino a su casa, las cosas cambiarían de nuevo.

* * *

><p>-¡Adrien! –La voz de Tobey, como le había pedido que le llamara, le llegó desde adentro de la escuela, por lo que esperó a que lo alcanzara en las escaleras.<p>

-Adrien. –Antes de que Tobey llegara, Hamish subía los tres escalones que lo separaban de él, sonreía como sólo lo había visto hacer con él y sus ojos azules se volvían mil veces más irresistibles de lo que eran. Lo vio olfatear por un segundo y cerrar los ojos, dejando que el olor lo inundara. Siempre que se acercaba a él lo hacía y seguía preguntándose si de verdad captaba su olor de omega.

-Hamish –dijo y al instante tuvo que voltear y saludar al otro chico- Tobey.

Ambos chicos sonrieron al tenerlo enfrente pero al darse cuenta de la presencia del otro, se miraron casi echando chispas.

Alfas, pensó.

Nadie podría pensar que ambos chicos son, de hecho, primos.

Gregory Tobias Holmes-Lestrade, dieciséis años recién cumplidos, hijo único del primer ministro Mycroft Holmes y de su alfa, Gregory Lestrade, detective en jefe de Scotland Yard. Adrien se había quedado sin habla al saber aquello, era increíble que pudiera conocer a alguien tan importante, sobre todo, porque su familia desafiaba a todos y a todo. Mycroft era un omega masculino que había llegado a ser la persona más importante en el Reino Unido y tenía por pareja a uno de los más aguerridos alfas del país, uno que había reformado a la policía británica desde sus raíces.

Por el otro lado, William Hamish Watson-Holmes era el hijo único de dos celebridades mediáticas imposibles de ignorar. Adrien no podía creer que estuviera frente al hijo único de Sherlock Holmes y de su omega, el Capitán John H. Watson. Eran un ejemplo de una unión alfa-omega fuera de lo común, porque John Watson había llegado tan alto en el ejército a cambio de sacrificar su biología, pasando por un beta toda su vida hasta conocer a Sherlock Holmes. Ambos seguían resolviendo los crímenes que nadie más podía, para frustración de su cuñado, Gregory Lestrade, que jamás podía competir contra el genio de Sherlock.

Ambos chicos lo miraban como si les perteneciera y Adrien disfrutaba tremendamente de esa sensación.

-¿Tienes planes para Navidad? –preguntó tomando su mano Tobey, era algo que se había vuelto de lo más común entre ambos. Cada que sus manos se unían algo dentro de Adrien saltaba de felicidad y tenía que reprimir el deseo de abrazarlo y de presentarle su cuello para que lo mordiera. Ese era un comportamiento claro de un omega y no le correspondía a él, que se suponía era un beta.

-De hecho no, mis padres continúan de viaje así que supongo que estaré solo en casa –respondió esperando que no fuera algo trascendental.

-¿Sólo? –Las voces indignadas de ambos chicos le causaron un poco de gracia, a veces eran muy parecidos, aunque si llegaba a insinuar eso los dos se ofenderían terriblemente. La única vez que lo hizo ambos le dejaron de hablar todo el día, aunque al final se pelearon por acompañarlo a casa y tuvo que cerrarles la puerta en la nariz porque no pensaba dejarlos entrar a la misma si se iban a estar gritando.

-Sí –respondió, los rostros de ambos chicos eran graciosos, parecía que era imposible para ellos creer que no tuviera a nadie con quién pasar las fiestas.- No tengo más familia que mis padres.

-Entonces, deberías acompañarme con mi familia –dijeron de nuevo como una sola voz y Adrien no pudo evitar reír, cada que estaban juntos actuaban como si fueran gemelos, habían nacido con dos días de diferencia y habían crecido juntos, tal vez esa era la razón de aquello.

-¿Todos los Holmes se juntan para una gran cena familiar? –Preguntó cómo esperando que le dijera que no, a decir verdad le costaba imaginar al gobierno británico tomando unas horas de su ajetreada agenda para cenar, aunque fuera Navidad. Y qué decir del mejor detective del mundo, seguramente los delitos no dejaban de suceder nada más porque fuera 25 de diciembre ¿verdad?

-Sí, en casa de nuestra abuela –respondió Tobey.

-La mujer tiene ochenta y cinco años, pero jurarías que no pasa de los cincuenta –complementó Hamish con una sonrisa en los labios, la abuela Holmes debía ser alguien muy querido por ellos.- Nuestro abuelo es un poco más grande, pero todos los años salimos a ver los fuegos artificiales y caminar bajo las estrellas.

-Que agradable.

La melancolía de su voz debió ser obvia, sin embargo, no lo pudo evitar, él jamás había tenido aquello, una abuela que hiciera que su familia se reuniera a pesar de sus diferencias y un abuelo que lo llevara a admirar el cielo estrellado. La verdad es que nunca había visto con interés el cielo, a no ser que estuviera de campamento con su padre y orientarse fuera importante porque convenientemente había dejado la brújula para enseñarle la manera de sobrevivir en el bosque. Nunca se sabía cómo algo así podía ser útil.

-¿Quieres ir? –preguntaron de nuevo y era difícil negarse, entre los ojos azules de Hamish y la sonrisa hermosa de Tobey, la verdad estaba perdido.

-Sí, iré.

* * *

><p>Se había cambiado de ropa por lo menos en cuatro ocasiones y había acomodado su cabello más veces de las que se podía contar, de hecho, se había tenido que bañar de nuevo porque había usado demasiado producto en sus rizos, los cuales parecía querer aplacar aunque fuera imposible. Hamish venía actuando muy raro últimamente, pero si había persona en el mundo que no podía deducir era él, su hijo era un misterio tan grande como lo era John.<p>

Aunque en esta ocasión no era la gran cosa, deducir la razón de un comportamiento tan errático no era para nada complicado. Había alguien especial, John ya le había dicho que tendrían un invitado, alguien de la escuela de Hamish que no tenía nadie con quién pasar las fiestas y que por lo mismo, su hijo lo había invitado.

Lo extraño fue cuando llegó su hermano con Gavin ("mi nombre es Greg, de verdad Sherlock ¿cuántos años más tiene que pasar para que lo recuerdes?") y no pudo evitar notar el nerviosismo que embargaba a Tobey ("su nombre si lo recuerdas ¿verdad?") y la manera en que no podía estar quieto y caminaba para mirarse en el espejo al mismo tiempo que consultaba su reloj.

Interesante.

-Tobias, si no puedes estar quieto, ve a ayudar a tu abuelo con… algo –dijo Mycroft en un grito.- Y llévate a Hamish que está en el mismo estado.

Mycroft estaba desesperado, para Sherlock era obvio que el comportamiento de Tobey lo exasperaba a tal grado que ni siquiera Gavin podía controlarlo. No era nuevo, llevaba días en ese estado y tan sólo había empeorado, igual que Hamish, al llegar el día de Navidad parecía haber llegado al clímax de su nerviosismo. Ambos chicos chocaron en su intento de salir de la habitación y por primera vez en su vida, pese a haber vivido siempre juntos, se miraron algo más que competencia en los ojos.

Ahí había algo más y todo apuntaba al invitado que tendría en su caso en cuestión de minutos.

-Si gustas te puedo informar –Gavin se había sentado al lado de Sherlock y sonreía muy complacido por saber algo que él no. La verdad es que las últimas semanas había estado ocupado, parecía que el crimen organizado estaba cada vez más activo y todo le gritaba el mismo nombre, Moriarty. Sólo que Moriarty estaba definitivamente muerto y era imposible que se levantara nuevamente de la tumba. Así que no habían tenido un minuto libre y había puesto menos atención en su hijo que la usual.

-Ambos chicos hicieron un amigo el primer día de clases, un chico beta de nombre Adrien Moran, sus padres se dedican a las importaciones y han estado en Asia desde hace cuatro meses –Gavin sonreía al decir aquello y John se acercó a tiempo para escucharlo y cuando Sherlock lo miró, sonreía de la misma manera.

El omega sabía y no había dicho una palabra.

-Por supuesto que te lo dije Sherlock –John puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su alfa con expresión ofendida.- Pero dijiste que no era importante, que ya se le pasaría, que tan sólo era un beta.

El humor de Sherlock se enturbió al instante y John tuvo que sentarse en su regazo para poder abrazarlo y dejar que él recargara su cabeza cerca de su cuello, de esa manera el olor de John era intenso y Sherlock podía olvidarse de los motivos que tuviera para enojarse. Era una manera muy omega de actuar y a John no le hubiera agradado hacerlo si su alfa no hubiera sido Sherlock, la verdad es que no tendría ningún alfa si Sherlock no se hubiera cruzado en su vida de la manera en que lo hizo.

-Moran –dijo aunque mucho más tranquilo, Sherlock no pasaba por alto que ese apellido le causaba intranquilidad.

-Lo sé, a mí también me causó algo de ruido, sin embargo, sus padres son gente común y corriente, Sylvia y Timothy Moran, gente de negocios muy respetada.

Sin embargo, aunque sabía que Gavin había investigado a cabalidad el asunto, eso no lo tranquilizó en absoluto.

El timbre sonó y el ruido de dos pares de pies corriendo a toda velocidad llenó la estancia. No esperaban a nadie más así que el que estaba en la puerta esperando debía de ser el beta en cuestión. Su abuelo llegó a la puerta antes que ellos porque a mitad del camino Hamish jaló de la playera a Tobey y este último enredó sus piernas en los pies de su primo, dando por resultado que ambos cayeran a unos metros de la entrada. Era difícil no reírse de ellos, pero sus padres tenían práctica, toda la vida habían sido testigos de esa competencia entre los primos, no era nada nuevo, aunque les encantaba presenciarlo.

Así que cuando el abuelo Holmes abrió la puerta todos estaban ahí para ver la llegada de Adrien Moran, quien al encontrarse con los dos primos en el suelo y dándose de codazos, soltó una carcajada.

Normalmente la gente que se reía de Hamish o de Tobey era recompensada con una serie de comentarios sarcásticos que rayaban en lo ofensivo, los primos no solían ser groseros, pero no toleraban la burla de ninguna manera. En esos momentos parecían más un pequeño Sherlock o un pequeño Mycroft, sacando los trapos al sol de quien se atreviera a reírse de ellos. Por lo mismo, sus padres vieron con horror como ambos enrojecieron, se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron y se dirigieron a la puerta para recibir al recién llegado.

El horror se convirtió en algo más, algo innombrable al ver a Tobey tomar la mano del chico y al casi poder palparse la molestia que esto le causaba a Hamish, quien se había acercado demasiado al beta olvidando que el espacio personal existía.

Y es que tal vez sus hijos estaban muy pero muy ciegos para darse cuenta. Aunque para alguien como Mycroft o Sherlock Holmes era evidente. Y para Greg o John era cosa de instinto. Ese no era ningún beta, pese a los supresores que usaba, de una clase desconocida para ellos, era obvio que era un omega. Aunque eso no era lo peor, ahora entendían la razón de que el apellido Moran les causara interés.

Ese chico omega, pequeñito, ligeramente más bajo que John, de cabello negro muy corto, de ojos azules intensos y de sonrisa un poco maniaca; ese que se hacía pasar por beta para ir a la escuela o tener una vida normal, era el hijo de James Moriarty y de eso, no tenían la más mínima duda.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde están? –Preguntó John en un estado de estrés bastante intenso, por más que la cercanía de su alfa debía de ser relajante para él, no parecía servir de nada.<p>

-En el cuarto de los chicos, han puesto una película, Hamish está casi sentado sobre el muchacho y Tobey acaricia su mano con amor.

La respuesta la había dado Greg, el único que había tenido la suficiente presencia como para aparentar normalidad antes su hijo y su sobrino. Nunca los habría engañado, de no ser porque estaban muy distraídos con el chico. Adrien Moran era alguien agradable, para ser honesto a Greg le había parecido inofensivo, pero nunca antes lo había visto, leyó el informe que le dieron de él y no consideró necesario ver las fotografías. De haberlo hecho habría sido obvio, tenía todo el porte de un joven Moriarty y eso habría disparado todas las alarmas.

En cambio, ahora estaba en su casa, en el cuarto de sus únicos hijos y cómo saber si de verdad era tan inocente como parecía.

-Sherlock –dijo Mycroft y fue una súplica muy a su manera. Había tenido unos minutos para verlo, cuando su hijo se los había presentado y el chico había expresado su admiración por estar ante personalidades tan distinguidas. Y había sido sincero.

-No tiene idea –respondió el aludido y hundió su nariz de nuevo en el cuello de John buscando relajarlo.- Sabe quiénes somos, pero no tiene idea de cómo nos relacionamos con sus padres.

-Los cuales obviamente no son Sylvia ni Timothy Moran –dijo John que poco salía de su estado de shock.

-De hecho si es un Moran, pero hijo de Sebastian Moran, un coronel dado de baja sin honores del ejército y que desapareció sin dejar rastro –respondió Sherlock aclarando el asunto del porqué el apellido le molestaba, era un dato oscuro en su palacio mental, uno que carecía de importancia hasta ahora.- Se le relacionó con Moriarty pero jamás se confirmó el hecho.

-Esto no me gusta nada –dijo por fin Mycroft, estaba siendo confortado por su alfa, aunque de una manera nada tradicional, Gregory tan sólo estaba sentado frente a él tomando su mano, ninguno de los dos era dado a dar muestras de afecto en público, aunque fuera en casa de sus padres.- Debería hacerlo desaparecer.

-Lo único que conseguirías es que nuestros hijos se volvieran en nuestra contra –Sherlock se expresó con seriedad, estaba consciente de lo que ambos adolescente sentían, era mucho más que amor, aunque ellos no lo entendían. Lo consideraban un beta, algo que a ellos les agradaba porque se habían expresado en contra de la dinámica alfa-omega en innumerables ocasiones, creyendo que el tipo de relación que tenían sus padres no era lo que querían para ellos. Pero ellos no comprendían que estaban siendo atraídos por su biología, porque sus alfas internos deseaban al omega con la misma intensidad en ambos. Lo cual era ya un problema y lo sería más en un futuro.

Aunque tal vez no tuvieran que esperar tanto tiempo.

El abuelo Holmes estaba a punto de llamar a todos cenar, eran las siete de la noche y habían desaparecido para meterse a sus cuartos en cuanto llegó el joven aquel por el cual parecían tener algún tipo de sentimientos sus nietos. Pero se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo el timbre y esta vez era una sorpresa pues ya no esperaban a nadie.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre alto con porte de soldado y uno bajo con una gran sonrisa que lo hizo sentir escalofríos. De haber podido les habría cerrado la puerta, no lo hizo, porque su instinto de alfa le dijo que no debía hacerlo, que de esa manera pondría en riesgo a todos en la casa.

-Buenas noches –dijo el hombre más bajo, el omega.- Me parece que nuestro hijo se encuentra invitado a su cena de Navidad y quisiéramos hablar con él.

-Por supuesto –respondió el abuelo Holmes y se hizo a un lado para permitir que los hombres pasaran.

-¿Son los padres de Adrien?

La abuela Holmes estaba parada en el pasillo, con los guantes para las cosas calientes en las manos, había llevado el recipiente del pavo a la mesa cuando escuchó la conversación de su alfa.

-Lo somos. Sebastian y James Moran, mucho gusto –dijo el hombre alto y le tendió la mano a la abuela Holmes, quien la estrechó sin quitarse el guante.

-Bienvenidos –dijo ella.- Se quedan a cenar, eso es definitivo.

Y dicho eso los condujo al comedor ante la mirada enojada de su alfa y no era por haber tomado una decisión sin consultarlo, no era para nada eso. La verdad es que el abuelo Holmes estaba enojado con si mismo por haber permitido que aquellos dos entraran a su hogar y la sensación de peligro inminente se hacía cada vez más palpable.

* * *

><p>El olor era inconfundible. James Moriarty estaba en la casa y todos lo sabían. Sherlock y Gregory literalmente tuvieron que encerrar a sus omegas en la habitación de Mycroft, era una habitación del pánico, pero Sherlock había cambiado la clave así que no podrían abrir la puerta hasta que fuera seguro para salir. Corrieron escaleras abajo, Greg había desenfundado su arma, esa de la que nunca se separaba pasara lo que pasara y entraron con fuerza en el comedor para encontrarse con una escena aberrante.<p>

Moriarty platicaba alegremente con la abuela Holmes mientras el hombre alto que debía ser Moran, tomaba el té con toda tranquilidad.

-Sherlock, Gregory –dijo ella al sorprenderse por su abrupta entrada.- Les presentó a los padres de Adrien, James y Sebastian. Habían pasado cuatro meses fuera del país, creo que será muy agradable para su hijo el que ahora estén aquí para cenar en familia.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar una persona los interrumpió, Adrien se lanzó a los brazos de su papá casi al borde de las lágrimas. Había notado la presencia de ambos desde que estaban en la puerta, pero se suponía que un beta no tenía el olfato desarrollado como para notar que cierto alfa y cierto omega habían llegado a la casa de los Holmes. Tuvo que esperar a que los alfa se levantaran extrañados porque alguien desconocido había entrado. En particular Tobey se sentía alterado, tal vez porque percibió la tensión de sus padres, tanto Sherlock como Gregory parecían a punto de gruñir.

Habían bajado a toda velocidad para llegar al comedor después de sus padres, Hamish no pasó por alto el arma en la mano de su tío, sin embargo todos se distrajeron al ver la transformación en el rostro de Moriarty al recibir a su hijo entre sus brazos. Lo amaba y era obvio ante cualquiera que lo viera, por un momento fue extraño, porque además de considerar que estaba muerto, jamás pensaron que pudiera expresar afecto por nadie.

Sherlock, a petición de su madre, fue a sacar a los omegas de la habitación del pánico, cuando abrió la puerta, John le saltó encima y le exigió saber si Hamish estaba bien. Mycroft se lo tomó con toda tranquilidad, sabía que Gregory nunca dejaría que su hijo corriera algún peligro, confiaba por completo en él. Aun así les causó una sensación desagradable el tener que compartir la mesa con Moriarty y Moran.

Terminaron sentados casi como marcando territorio. Cada hijo entre su par de padres, los alfas esperando cualquier excusa para saltar a la garganta del otro y los omegas listos para sacar de ahí a sus cachorros. Era ridículo porque sus cachorros eran casi hombres y difícilmente se dejarían alejar de ese omega que tanto les llamaba la atención.

-¿Y a qué se dedican muchachos? –La abuela Holmes trataba de hacer plática, era consciente de la tensión en la mesa y no deseaba que algo así arruinara la cena.

-Importaciones –respondieron ambos hombres al unísono, demasiado rápido como para que fuera verdad, tanto Sherlock como Mycroft levantaron una ceja en un gesto similar y Gregory y John dejaron escapar un bufido a modo de burla.

-Por fortuna regresaron a tiempo para Navidad –agregó la abuela Holmes recordando que Hamish había mencionado que Adrien tendrían que pasar las fiestas en soledad.

-Sí, por fortuna –Adrien estaba feliz, pero no por el hecho de que fuera Navidad y sus padres hubieran regresado, sino porque estaban sanos y salvos y al fin sabía de ellos. No podría confesar que era su primera cena de Navidad, porque no estaba contando el año en que su papá y él se enfermaron de gripa y se quedaron viendo películas románticas y comiendo sopa instantánea mientras su padre lidiaba con una célula terrorista que había estado dando problemas en Medio Oriente y se negaba a seguir instrucciones.

Ahora todo podía ser perfecto, si tan sólo entendiera porque los alfas de a la mesa parecían querer cortarse las gargantas. Todos menos el abuelo Holmes, eso hubiera sido demasiado.

* * *

><p>A las nueve con cinco minutos, después de tan sólo haber sido servida la crema de nuez y almendras, algo inconcebible sucedió. Fue tal vez la tensión, la preocupación que había sentido después de no saber nada de sus padres, el hecho de volver al verlos en casa de los Holmes y la sensación de peligro que rondaba la mesa. Aunque también tenía que añadir que había dejado los supresores tres semanas antes debido a unos dolores de cabeza intensos que tenía después de tomar las pastillas. En cualquier otra situación habría preguntado a su papá qué hacer, pero tuvo que tomar la decisión él sólo al no haber nadie a quién consultar.<p>

Su olor cambió de repente y se volvió de nuevo esa intensa combinación de sangre y pólvora que habían olido sus padres cuando tomaron la decisión de continuar el embarazo. Era un olor extraño, repelente para muchos, pero que atraía a cierto tipo de personas. Como los Moran o como los Holmes. Bastaba con ver el rostro de ambos alfas adolescentes, tanto Tobey como Hamish parecían no poder creer lo que sucedía y no acababan de entender de dónde venía semejante aroma.

Pero Adrien, el chico parecía estar sufriendo y a decir verdad lo estaba haciendo, pues sólo había vivido un celo y eso había sido la peor experiencia del mundo, según sus propias palabras. Los alfas se levantaron y el peligro fue algo inminente para Sebastian, quien no dejaría que ninguno de ellos se acercara a su hijo, antes de que pudieran parpadear ya había desenfundado su arma y apuntaba a un blanco específico, la abuela Holmes.

Sentimiento, todo se resumía en eso y comprendía que podrían argumentar que no les importaría si jalaba el gatillo, pero no sería cierto. Adrien había caído de la silla, los calambres eran fuertes y dolorosos, no estaba acostumbrado a sentirlos y trataba de hacerse un ovillo para disminuir la molestia. James estaba a su lado, sacó con toda la calma posible una cajita de su saco y la abrió frente a él, dentro había una jeringa con un líquido transparente, era su receta para las emergencias, aunque no había tenido una en años.

Nunca estaría de más prevenirse. Ese día demostró estar en lo correcto.

Inyectó a Adrien en el cuello y en cuestión de segundos su olor cambió de nuevo, se volvió excesivamente sutil, a tal grado que la gran mayoría de alfas jamás lo notarían. A cambio de abortar el celo, el omega recibió unas nauseas tan extremas que vomitó la crema de nueces que había comido momentos antes, el refresco y el vino y continuó con las arcadas aunque su estómago estaba por completo vacío. No había nada que hacer, James estaba a su lado acariciando su cabello y diciendo cosas a su oído para tratar de tranquilizarlo, era cosa de esperar a que pasara el efecto del medicamento.

Verlo así fue lo más difícil que Tobey y Hamish hicieron. Porque no se podían mover, el padre de Adrien apuntaba con precisión a su abuela y nunca jamás harían nada que la pusiera en peligro. Según el cálculo de Hamish, antes de que su tío pudiera sacar su arma, Sebastian habría matado a su abuela tras destrozar su cerebro, el tipo de balas que su pistola usaba eran ilegales y causaban un daño irreparable. John trataba de sujetar a Hamish pero lo lograba a duras penas, y Mycroft quería hacer que Tobey volviera a sentarse y se sorprendía de la fuerza que tenía el adolescente.

-Estoy bien –la voz de Adrien era un susurro, pero para los oídos hipersensibles de los alfas había sido casi como un grito. A pesar de eso su padre no perdió la concentración, aunque su expresión de alivio no pasó desapercibida.- Baja el arma padre.

-James, levanta al niño, nos vamos –ordenó Sebastian. No era algo que solía hacer, en la relación con Jim ser el alfa no cambiaba nada, la gran mayoría de las decisiones las tomaba el omega. Pero en virtud a la situación, era mejor obedecer, por lo que Jim ayudó a ponerse de pie a su hijo aunque encontró resistencia y tuvo que soltarlo porque Adrien no quería ser levantado.

-Baja el arma padre –repitió de nuevo Adrien haciendo uso de cada gramo de fuerza del que era capaz. En eso era parecido a su papá, no temía ponerse al tú por tú con un alfa y menos porque un alfa extremadamente fuerte le había enseñado a defenderse desde que comenzó a caminar.

-No hables y obedece –respondió Sebastian, sus hormonas estaban al tope y más porque tanto Sherlock como Greg estaban en el mismo estado que él, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

-Somos invitados de los Holmes y no vamos a deshonrarnos por una estupidez –la firmeza de su voz era innegable, el omega se hacía oír aunque tuviera frente a gente acostumbrada a mandar.- Lo siento papá, los supresores tuvieron un efecto secundario indeseable y los suspendí hace tres semanas; cometí un error y lo sé, todo esto es mi culpa.

-¡No!

Los primos habían gritado de nuevo al mismo tiempo, su estrés era evidente y aumentaba al ver al omega ser presa de la zozobra y la tristeza.

-Baja el arma padre –repitió una vez más, como pudo se levantó por sus propios medios y se acercó a su padre, puso su mano sobre el brazo de Sebastian, consiguiendo que dejara de apuntar a la abuela de sus amigos.- Ahora toma asiento y terminemos la cena.

Es bien sabido pero poco reconocido que el omega de la familia tiene el control de la misma. Aunque los alfas aparenten ser la fuerza y el dominio, la verdad es que en manos de un omega, son como cachorritos. John podía hacer cambiar de parecer a Sherlock con tal sólo poner la expresión indicada y el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra no pedía permiso a su alfa para controlar el país, de eso podían estar seguros. Sebastian Moran siempre estuvo bajo el yugo de su nada convencional omega y por supuesto, la abuela Holmes era quien llevaba el mando de su relación.

Así que cuando Sebastian y el resto de los alfas en el lugar tomaron asiento, Adrien no pudo más que sonreír complacido. No disfrutaba dando órdenes, la verdad es que no era así, pero si disfrutaba poder controlar una situación como aquella, donde si las cosas no eran manejadas con cuidado, se podía salir de las manos. Y aunque permanecieron en silencio mientras comían el pavo, terminaron de cenar, comieron postre y brindaron por aquella ocasión.

Eran las diez de la noche y los Moran habían "agradecido" las atenciones de los Holmes, bueno, Adrien había agradecido mientras sus padres permanecían en silencio. Estaban listos para retirarse cuando los primos corrieron escaleras arriba y regresaron cargando cada uno un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo de colores festivos. Sin importar la expresión de desagrado de Jim o la de molestia de Sebastian, se acercaron a Adrien (bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres) para darle los obsequios que habían preparado.

No los abrió en ese momento, lo que hizo fue abrazar a ambos alfa y darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, lo que provocó que los chicos comenzaran a balbucear incoherencias que nadie pudo entender.

-Feliz Navidad –les dijo y los volvió a tomar entre sus brazos para dar por terminada la noche y salir detrás de sus padres. Subió a la camioneta negra y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, esperó que llevaran unos minutos de camino para abrir el primero, el que le dio Hamish. El papel era rojo con pequeños Santa Claus de color blanco, dentro encontró un libro de Haruki Murakami. Hamish había escrito en la primera hoja con su letra perfecta "Porque te gusta tener el libro entre tus manos". Era cierto, habían hablado una vez de lo mucho que le molestaba leer en PDF y lo cansado que terminaba o lo horrendo que era un audiolibro.

Abrió el de Tobey, el papel era verde con renos de colores, muy alegre. Dentro estaba una taza, un separador de libros, una pluma y una libreta, todo decorado como la TARDIS de Doctor Who. Recordaba el día en que ambos hablaban de cuál era su Doctor favorito, al ir caminando encontraron una puesto en la calle que vendía esas cosas, pero no quiso comprar nada ese día a pesar de que había sostenido justamente esa taza por más tiempo del adecuado si realmente uno no lo quiere comprar.

Ambos alfas recordaron.

Ambos alfas.

Adrien sabía que estaba en problemas.

* * *

><p>-No entiendo que te llevó a matricularte en una escuela –su padre estaba comiendo pan tostado con mermelada como desayuno, a su lado, su papá tomada pequeños sorbos de té y prestaba atención a la conversación.- No hay nada que Jim no te haya enseñado ya, no necesitas saber detalles superfluos.<p>

-Lo sé, no fue por eso que entré a la escuela, sólo quería experimentar con un poco de normalidad –respondió Adrien y volvió a comer la fruta de su plato mientras pensaba en los regalos de los alfa, había puesto la taza junto a su computadora, la libreta y la pluma las cargaba en la mochila y el separador estaba siendo usado en el libro de Murakami.

-Nos mudaremos –anunció su padre sin dejar lugar a dudas, no era pregunta, no estaba consultando con ellos, su papá tan sólo asintió sin decir nada. Lo más seguro es que lo hubieran hablado antes, que la decisión la hubiera tomado su papá, pero que su padre lo decía para que cargara con la responsabilidad de la misma. Había pasado muchas veces antes, el alfa era el malo de la película, aunque Adrien sabía que no siempre era el caso, a su papá siempre le gustaba aparentar bondad.

-Muy bien, pero esta vez traten de comunicarse conmigo de vez en cuando, cuatro meses fue demasiado tiempo sin saber de ustedes –Adrien terminó su fruta y se levantó, llevó su plato a la cocina y lo lavó, de la misma manera que lavó su tenedor y su vaso donde había tomado leche.

-Tú vienes con nosotros –dijo su padre como si acabara de pronunciar lo más estúpido del mundo, Adrien solamente sonrió.

-No.

-No es opcional jovencito, debes venir con nosotros –el tono de su padre había subido un poco, se estaba enojando aunque eso no cambiaba nada. Adrien había tomado una decisión durante la noche y le importaba muy poco si sus padres no estaban de acuerdo.

-No debo hacer nada, tú no eres mi alfa, eres el alfa de papá –su voz tembló ligeramente al decir eso, sabía que aunque la dinámica era la correcta, el alfa mandaba, los omega obedecían, su papá tenía la última palabra y hasta el momento no había dicho nada.- En mi caso estoy siendo cortejado por dos alfas, uno huele a libros nuevos y agua de río y el otro huele a yodo y a agujas de pino. Cuando ambos de combinan huelen a hogar, a conocimiento, a emoción y seguridad. Es extraño pero el olor de ambos es mil veces mejor cuando están juntos…

-Estás diciendo tonterías, odio que digas ese tipo de cosas y…

-Sebastian basta –finalmente su papá habló, dio tres pasos y quedó al lado de su alfa, depositó un beso en sus labios y acunó con su mano derecha su mejilla.- Debemos tomar ese vuelo en una hora, todo está listo.

-Los Holmes no lo dejarán en paz, no está seguro –fue evidente que su padre tenía miedo, que no consideraba adecuado irse y dejar a su hijo a merced de sus peores enemigos.

-Tiene dos alfas que matarían por él, no lo dudes ni un segundo –los ojos de su papá atraparon a los de su padre en una conversación sin palabras, una que podía darse porque había vivido muchos años juntos y se conocían a la perfección.- Criamos a un omega que es capaz de controlar a dos alfas y lo hace haciéndose pasar por un beta.

-Muy bien, como tú digas –la respuesta de su padre fue definitiva. Tomó a Adrien y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, eso era todo, lo dejaba libre y confiaba que hubiera tomado la decisión correcta. Después de eso lo abrazó su papá y la carga emocional fue un poco mayor, dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y aferró al cuerpo de omega.

-Cualquier idiotez que cometan, mátalos –su papá no lo decía como broma, era totalmente en serio y él lo entendía, aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a eso con ambos alfas, confiaba en ellos.

-Sí papá –respondió y los omega se soltaron. Los vio partir en el auto donde ya estaban sus maletas, esperaba que estuvieran bien, pero sobretodo, esperaba haber tomado una decisión adecuada.

Los mensajes llegaron al mismo tiempo y decían lo mismo, _"¿quieres venir a ver una película?"_. El omega respondió sin dudarlo a ambos mensajes, _"no estoy seguro de querer subir al metro en el Boxing Day"_. Las dos respuestas llegaron al instante, _"un coche negro estará a tu puerta en 20 minutos"_.

Alfas, de verdad le gustaban estos dos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>N de la A: El Boxing Day es el día después de Navidad, el 26 de diciembre (aunque luego puede cambiar de fecha si es que cae en fin de semana) y es festivo en el Reino Unido. Celebra el hecho de compartir los regalos navideños con aquellos que menos tienen (se daban en cajas de cartón = box) pero actualmente es un día de rebajas en las tiendas y grandes multitudes listas para comprar (como un Black Friday en los Estados Unidos).<em>

**_Gracias por leer, de verdad. Es un récord, la escribí en 24 horas. Lena, espero que te guste._**

**_Recuerde que las reviews son amor y es época navideña y fin de año y esas cosas, regalen amor!_**

**_Si gustan, pasen a darle Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook y de la misma manera, pasen al foro de Fanfiction net de I am sherlocked, es genial._**

**_Saludos y Feliz Navidad atrasada a todos y que el Año Nuevo nos deparé alegría a todos. Los quiero chicas y chicos, de verdad gracias por acompañarme en este año de historias._**


End file.
